Resurrections
by Soccer-Bitch
Summary: Before the Gambit went down, Oliver had a summer fling with Tommy's cousin. Back from the dead, can he rekindle those feelings or have they both changed too much?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: So this is my very first attempt at a crossover, so I am sure I will make some mistakes. But I hope that you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it._**

 ** _A/N2: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Arrow or any of the characters. I might have an OC show up at some point, but not sure yet._**

 ** _A/N3: Huge thanks to sparkyCSI for all her help with this._**

* * *

 ** _One_**

Walking into his bedroom after five long years and seeing it was exactly as he left it was a total surprise. Being on the island had taught him many lessons and he knew now that he was home he would have to become a better man than what he had been. Swiftly moving to his dresser, he opened the top drawer and saw the old shoe box was still there. Carefully lifting it out of the dresser, he made his way over to his bed and sat down with the box. Opening the top of it, he couldn't help but smile at how it was thrown together in a messy way. He had tossed everything into the box before packing for the trip with his dad. Five years ago.

Picking up a few pieces of torn paper he had to smile when he turned them over and saw they were the movie tickets he had taken her to. She hadn't been impressed with his movie choice, but then again neither of them had really paid attention to the movie. Being in the dark theater with the beautiful blonde sitting next to him had been just too tempting for him. There were many times in the last five years where his thoughts had gone dark and the one thing that truly brought him back was her. Picking up a picture, his eyes locked onto her smile. They had been at a hotel, one of many that they had gone to in the month and a half that she had been in Starling City.

After placing the picture back in the box, the sapphire and diamond bracelet caught his attention. Taking it into his hand, he set the box next to him and looked at it. The jewels were beautiful and expensive. It wasn't something she could afford on her single mother's salary, but it had been a gift from her uncle. A birthday gift is what she told him. Near the clasp was a charm with an engraving upon it. On the front it read _To: C.F._ and on the back it read _From: M.M. & T.M._

"Are you planning to spend your entire day in your room?"

Glancing up, Oliver Queen saw his best friend enter his bedroom. He hadn't been expecting him to show up until much later or he wouldn't have taken out the box.

"Tommy…did we have plans?" Oliver asked, not remembering making any plans for the day, at least that he could recall.

"I just thought that I would-"

Tommy Merlyn stopped mid-sentence when he saw what his best friend was holding. "Is that Caroline's bracelet?"

Looking down at the piece of jewelry in his hand, Oliver could remember her wearing it when they had been sneaking around behind everyone's backs. She had worn it every time that he saw her with or without Tommy.

Looking up into his friend's eyes, he nodded as he held it out to his friend. "Yeah, I found it by the pool after you had taken her to the airport to come back home. I put it away until I got back from the trip with my dad."

Tommy's eyes softened up at the mention of Oliver's deceased father. Oliver had five years to process it as did everyone else, but it hadn't been as real for everyone back home as it had been for Oliver. To survive the boat going down while his father didn't make it, Tommy couldn't even imagine the grief that his best friend had gone through.

"She freaked out for so long because she couldn't find it. It was a gift from me and the old man. When he found out it was missing he was going to replace it but she didn't want a new one, she wanted that one. So Malcolm Merlyn did what he does best, he bought her matching earrings."

"Did that make it better for her?"

"She hasn't taken them out of the box. She has thanked him for them, but she says that it isn't the same. She'd rather have the bracelet back."

"And now she can." Oliver said, a small smile upon his face as Tommy finally took the bracelet into his possession.

"Now she can."

Glancing at the bracelet, Tommy knew that his cousin would be ecstatic about having it back. He wasn't sure if he would tell her over text or wait for her to make a decision about coming to visit him. She was out of school and didn't need her mother's permission to come back to visit the only other family she had left.

"How is Caroline doing?"

"Better now," Tommy said as he took a seat in a chair near the dresser. "A few years ago she fell in with a bad crowd and paid the price for it."

"Drugs?" Oliver asked, surprised to hear that the young woman that he had developed feelings for had turned down such a dark path. It just didn't seem as if that would ever be a choice she would make, especially with her mother in law enforcement.

"She doesn't talk about it. Caroline has this issue where if she is trying to move past it she won't want to talk about it or anything related to it. I never got the full story, but from what my Aunt Liz said, it wasn't her choice. Someone forced her into it and now she lives with the knowledge of how things can go bad in a short period of time."

"When did it happen?" Oliver inquired.

"About three years ago. It has been a rough three years for her, but she's finally getting back to my beautiful and perky cousin that is the one good thing in my family."

"She was not what I was expecting when you introduced us that summer."

 _Being at the home of his best friend Tommy Merlyn was nothing new for him. Oliver Queen was comfortable wherever he went and just because he wasn't in his father's mansion did not mean that he wouldn't make himself comfortable as he waited for his best friend to get back from some errand. At least that was the impression he had gotten from the staff in the mansion. After an hour of waiting, he could very well say that he was bored. The thought of giving up and just going home had just entered his mind when the front door opened and he could hear his best friend's voice along with another that he didn't recognize._

 _Sitting up and then standing, he made his way over to the duo who were still by the front door. He had figured Tommy had forgotten about the plans that they made last week to hit the new club while his girlfriend Laurel was out of town. He had been friends with Laurel for years before they had gotten into a relationship and he did have feelings for her, but they never felt like it did when he looked at the attractive blonde that was smiling at his best friend. Neither of them had looked his way and it wasn't sure if it was because they didn't care that he was standing there watching them or they just didn't know he was there. Not a minute later did he have his answer._

" _Oliver!" Tommy said, surprised to see his friend in his house. "What are you doing here?"_

" _We had plans for tonight," Oliver said after he finally found his voice. "But I can see you have made other plans for the night."_

" _Is that a sex reference?" the blonde beauty asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Because that's gross."_

" _Oliver Queen, I'd like to introduce you to my cousin Caroline Forbes. Caroline this is my best friend Oliver."_

" _Cousin?" Oliver asked, the feeling of relief taking over knowing that there was no romantic interest from his best friend for the woman in front of him. "So are you moving to our fine city or just visiting?"_

" _A summer visit to get away from…" Caroline started before stopping herself. "Never mind. If you have plans, don't let me stop you from them."_

" _Why don't you join us?" Oliver suggested, not wanting to leave her behind. Not when there was a slight chance of him getting to know her better. He couldn't help but take in her sparkling blue eyes, as if he was in a trance. Thankfully his best friend's voice made him realize where he was._

" _You up for it Caroline?" Tommy asked, knowing the last thing his cousin wanted was to stay home and sleep. She would want to have a distraction from her home life._

" _For a club?" she asked, a grin creeping up her face and reaching her eyes with excitement. "Always. I just need some time to get ready."_

" _No problem." Oliver said before Tommy could say anything._

" _Just try not to take all night." Tommy told her with a grin._

 _Reaching down to pick up one of her bags, Caroline was surprised to see that her cousin's friend had beaten her to it. "What room are you in?"_

" _I don't know-"_

" _She's in the one across the hall from mine."_

" _Because it has become my official room when I visit?" Caroline asked._

" _I'll help you."_

 _After showing Caroline where she would be staying, Oliver walked back down the stairs to see Tommy waiting for him. "Everything okay?"_

" _Caroline is off limits."_

" _Tommy-"_

" _She's family, Oliver. That is a line you won't cross."_

" _I was just being friendly," Oliver said putting his hands up in defense. "Honestly."_

" _Just keep it that way."_

* * *

" _Oliver Queen is alive. The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China Sea five days ago. Five years after he was missing and presumed dead following the accident that claimed the Queen's Gambit."_

Sitting in the living room of her mother's home, Caroline Forbes could hardly believe what she was hearing. For five years he had been gone and presumed dead. She had called her cousin and asked him to come for a visit and when he arrived they mourned together. Tommy had been best friends with Oliver since they were kids and losing him hit him extremely hard. Caroline had only met him that summer, but it was still hard knowing that she couldn't tear him apart for lying to her that summer. She had fallen for him faster than she ever thought possible and when Tommy called and told her about the Queen's Gambit going down with Oliver's father on board with Oliver as well as Oliver's girlfriend's sister. Caroline didn't have a clue that Oliver Queen was the type to sleep with his girlfriend's sister.

Her time in Starling City had shown Caroline that her little town was exactly that. A small town. Starling City had so much more to offer someone. But her thoughts of moving there had fled at the airport when she was boarding her Uncle Malcolm's private jet. Tommy had told her that Oliver was going to come, but his girlfriend had come back into town and so she had surprised him by showing up at his house. So it had just been Caroline and Tommy on the trip to the airport.

Grabbing her cell phone off the end table, Caroline turned it on and scrolled through her contacts before picking the one person she needed to talk to. Looking at the smiling face of her cousin, she switched the phone off before taking a deep breath and turning it back on. Going to Tommy Merlyn's contact, she decided against calling since she wasn't sure what he was up to.

 _Caroline: You awake?_

 _Tommy: Like I could sleep after finding out Ollie pulled off a real-life Gilligan's Island. What's up?_

 _Caroline: Is he really back?_

 _Tommy: Yeah, Thea confirmed that she saw him in the hospital. But neither Robert nor Sara made it._

 _Caroline: When are you going to see him? Will you tell him about you and Laurel?_

 _Tommy: Tomorrow and hell no! No way I'm telling him that. He wouldn't understand that she didn't want to mourn him to her dying day._

 _Caroline: Do you really think he thought she would? Especially after he took her sister on that boat._

 _Tommy: Of course! They were the perfect power couple. Just what he needed when he took over QC from his dad._

 _Caroline: You think she would have stayed with him even though he cheated? With her sister and who knows how many others!_

 _Tommy: Wouldn't be the first time she'd made that decision._

 _Tommy: No matter what he did or who he slept with, Laurel always took Oliver back._

 _Caroline: Do you think she'll go back to him?_

 _Tommy: My heart says she'll choose me, but my head says she'll get back with him._

 _Caroline: She's a fool if she does._

 _Caroline: Are you going to tell him about me?_

 _Tommy: Laurel has always been a fool where Oliver is concerned and that is your secret, not mine to tell. Only if you want me to tell him._

 _Caroline: I don't think a billionaire playboy can handle what I am…I don't know how you do it._

 _Tommy: Lol. At least he probably hasn't seen Twilight._

 _Caroline: I don't sparkle!_

 _Tommy: I'm sure I could find a way to make you sparkle when you see him again!_

 _Caroline: You aren't funny Thomas Merlyn!_

 _Caroline: I'm never setting foot in your city again!_

 _Tommy: I guess I should be grateful you didn't middle name me._

 _Tommy: Of course you are coming to Starling again. You promised to help me talk dad out of me taking over the company._

 _Caroline: Why would he listen to me? You know he doesn't listen to anybody but himself!_

 _Caroline: And I never agreed to come._

 _Tommy: You can just threaten to drain the life out of him. Yes, you did. Read your last text you sent me before today._

 _Caroline: Drunk texting doesn't count!_

 _Caroline: Uncle Malcolm would kill me if he knew what I am._

 _Tommy: I did not know you were drunk texting, so yes it does. And no, he would not kill you, he will just try and convince you to turn me so I could be something other than a disappointment to him. Less of a reminder of my mom._

 _Tommy: And you know how h is. Always telling me to man up. He would be happy to call me his son if I was a cold-blooded killer._

 _Caroline: Tommy…_

 _Tommy: It's true and you know it._

 _Caroline: I wouldn't force this on you if you had another choice._

 _Tommy: I'll never be anything but a reminder of mom to him._

 _Tommy: At least if I was a vampire, I could make him see me another way._

 _Caroline: Fine. I'll come._

 _Caroline: When?_

 _Tommy: Next week please!_

 _Caroline: Answer me a question first._

 _Tommy: Of course._

 _Caroline: Why didn't you ever tell him the truth? When I came out there and lied when I said I was 21?_

 _Tommy: You deserved to go clubbing with us. It's the same reason I got you that fake ID. You needed to have FUN!_

 _Caroline: I was 17 Tommy. But that summer was the best of my life…until I realized my bracelet was missing._

 _Tommy: You were always too serious Caro. You deserved to blow off some steam. I told you I would replace the bracelet._

 _Caroline: I don't want a replacement._

 _Caroline: I hope you have some forest areas nearby._

 _Caroline: Or bags of blood._

 _Tommy: You know we do, right behind the house. If not, there is plenty up by Coast City and that's just a short train ride away._

 _Caroline: It's been five years Tommy._

 _Tommy: Can you imagine Ollie without alcohol and sex for five years? It is going to be one epic club crawl to welcome him back. You in?_

 _Caroline: Like you'd let me out of it._

 _Tommy: You'll be okay with all those people?_

 _Caroline: I'm in control of my urges._

 _Caroline: What if he has changed? What if the Oliver you remember isn't the one that came back?_

 _Tommy: Please. Ollie would never change from his horn dog ways. Have I?_

 _Caroline: Answer me this. Have you been with anyone else since you've been with Laurel?_

 _Tommy: NO. I only want her and trust me, if you knew what she was capable of you would understand._

 _Caroline: I already understand. Love changes a person._

 _Caroline: I need to head to Elena's. Let me know the flight info if I'm still using your father's jet?_

 _Tommy: Will do. Night!_

 _Caroline: Night Tommy._

Releasing a long sigh, she had known that texting with her cousin would take up some time. With the two of them being as close as they were, their texts were usually long and if one of them didn't answer within a period of time the phone would be ringing soon. The time difference did play a factor at times, but not always.

When Caroline had first become a vampire and she was getting used to her new lifestyle she tried to avoid telling her cousin anything. But she hadn't foreseen him coming all the way to Mystic Falls because she wouldn't talk to him. Her biggest fear was that he would reject her. The rejection from Tommy would hurt more than anything else, but then something else happened. He told her that he loved her and that he would always be there for her. And he was. Tommy Merlyn had no idea that the things that went bump in the night truly existed and it scared him, but it wouldn't stop him from supporting his cousin.

 _Caroline: Can't make it tonight._

 _Elena: Everything okay?_

 _Caroline: Yeah, just some family stuff I need to work out. I might have to leave town for a little while._

 _Elena: What's going on Caroline?  
_

 _Caroline: Have you seen the news?_

 _Elena: No._

 _Caroline: Oliver Queen is alive. Five years on an island and now he's back home._

 _Elena: Don't go there just for him. He wasn't worth that pain he put you through._

 _Caroline: I'm not going for him. I'm going to see my cousin. Tommy is the only reason I go to that city._

 _Elena: Want me or Bonnie to come with you on your trip?_

 _Caroline: No, this is something I need to do myself._

Tossing her phone back on the table, Caroline got up and made her way to the kitchen to find where her mother had hidden the bottle of vodka. Tonight, was the perfect night to have some of it, or even the whole bottle.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Okay, so this is the first chapter. I'm nervous about posting it, so let me know what you think!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: So sorry for the wait on the second chapter, I had to go over chapters 2 and 3 because I felt that I made a mistake so hopefully I got it. Please enjoy the next installment!  
_**

 ** _A/N2: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Arrow or any of the characters. I might have an OC show up at some point, but not sure yet._**

 ** _A/N3: Huge thanks to sparkyCSI for all her help with this._**

* * *

 **Miabug02: I'm so glad you liked it. I was really nervous about posting it since I've never done a crossover like this before and I hope that I continue with the no big grammar and spelling issues.**

 **Guest: I honestly couldn't get this pairing out of my head for some reason and a friend of mine helped me by letting me talk through the ideas and what not. I'm glad that you liked the first chapter.**

 **VampireSa5m1993: I'm happy to hear that you like it. Sorry for the wait but life sometimes takes over and doesn't let me write as often as I would like to.**

* * *

 ** _Two_**

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

"Come in."

"Hey, Care…Wow. You look amazing."

"I barely made my flight so I had to make sure that I looked decent for your party for your friend. So do you think I'll blend in?'

Tommy Merlyn took in the sight of his cousin. The blue mini dress with a V neckline and thick spaghetti straps made her look older than her twenty years. Her hair was done in a fancy up do. Her blonde hair and blue dress seemed to compliment each other, but he figured she already knew that. Caroline had her nails done and her heels on as well, but when he glanced at her face, she had turned away from him to continue putting her makeup on. The earrings and matching pendant he had left on the dresser had been the right choice for her to wear.

"I see you found the jewelry."

"I did," Caroline said with a smile as she turned and looked at him. "I know they belonged to your mom so I'll make sure to return them to you."

"Don't," Tommy said shaking his head as he sat down on the bed. "She would have wanted you to have them. She liked when we would visit Mystic Falls and spend time there. Even if she couldn't get dad to come along."

"I remember those times," Caroline smiled. "Happier times when my dad was still with my mom. Before he left us."

"I'm sorry Care…"

"It was awhile ago," she told him with a half smile. "I'm over that."

"Good," Tommy said with a smile on his face. "There will be no sad thoughts tonight. This night is about celebrating. And I might have something for you."

Pulling out the sapphire and diamond bracelet that looked exactly like the one she lost five years ago, Caroline's eyes went wide. But that one was lost and she knew she had told her cousin many times over the past five years that she didn't want a replacement. The bracelet was lost because of her stupidity and there is no way she could forgive herself for it.

"I know what you are thinking-"

"Tommy!" Caroline said, her eyes wide with shock. "I love you to death, but I can't take this replacement for-"

"It isn't a replacement," Tommy told her, cutting her off. "I went and saw Oliver yesterday. He had a box of stuff and apparently when we went swimming at his pool the day before you left you left your bracelet behind and he was planning to send it to you, but then there was the whole boat going down thing and he just didn't get around to sending it to you."

"This is my-"

"Bracelet?" Tommy supplied with a grin. "Yes it is."

"Oliver Queen had my bracelet in a box?"

"Mmhm," Tommy smiled at her as he got up and walked over to her. Grabbing her hand, he placed the bracelet on her wrist before doing the clasp and dropping her wrist before grabbing her other one. Taking in the ring on her hand. "This is the ring?"

"You mean the constant reminder that I'm never going to walk in the sun without a ring on my hand?"

"It could always be worse."

"How could it be worse?"

"You could burst into flames and then be no more?"

"Some days that doesn't sound so bad."

"Care, I can't imagine what goes on in your life in Mystic Falls. If I hadn't been there to see it I probably would think all of you were insane and on some heavy drugs. But your life changed when that other vampire killed you. And you aren't the same person you were three years ago, because you are stronger."

"Tommy…"

"And I know this because you are going to a party with me for a guy who probably doesn't really remember who you are."

Caroline heard the words, but couldn't help her reaction to his words. Her head snapped up from looking at the bracelet that she thought she had lost. "Yeah," she said giving him a grin. "It will be a real hardship going to a party with free booze."

"That my dear cousin will be the fun part."

"So why don't we head to this party? I did not dress up just to impress myself."

* * *

It was just before nine when Caroline sought out her cousin. They had been the first ones to arrive and she had to hand it to Tommy, he truly knew how to throw a grand party. But they had been there for two hours and it had been fun at first, but Oliver Queen still had yet to show up. Pulling out her phone from her clutch, she pulled up her texts with Tommy.

 _Caroline: Where did you disappear to?_

 _Tommy: By the bar. Need a shot?_

 _Caroline: Desperately. Be right there._

Turning the screen off, she put her phone back into her bag before making her way through the crowds to find her cousin. She probably should have asked what part of the bar he was at, but that didn't occur to her until she was at the bar and didn't see him.

"Here, take this."

Smiling as she saw that her cousin found her. Accepting the shot glass of what she assumed was tequila, she smiled at him.

"What are we drinking to?" she yelled into his ear so he could hear her over the music playing.

"To us!" Tommy shouted back into her ear, even though it wasn't necessary since she could hear him perfectly fine over the music, thanks to her vampire hearing. "For always being there for one another."

"To us!" she said as they clinked glasses before taking the shot. "This is a bigger turnout than I expected."

"Yeah it isn't bad, is it?"

"Great work Tommy!" Caroline told him with a genuine smile on her face. "Would you be okay if I went upstairs for a little bit?"

"Wait just a minute before you do. Stay right here, okay?"

"Sure." Caroline said, trying to figure out what her cousin was up to.

She watched as he flagged down one of the bartenders that was working and got a drink and another shot before making his way back to her. "This is for when Ollie comes. Everyone will to a shot to welcome him home. And this is because I have the greatest cousin of all."

"Suck up," Caroline smirked as accepted the drinks. "Don't worry, I won't leave before he gets here. After all I should thank him for finding my bracelet."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that."

Nodding her head to let him know she heard him, she headed towards the stairs to get away from the on going party. Normally she liked a good party, but she was starting to feel out of her element here. Not just at the party but in Starling City. She had spent time in the city before, but not since that summer where she had spent most of the summer with Oliver Queen without telling her cousin. There were many times she wanted to confess to Tommy that she had been seeing him that summer, but after his father's boat went down, she just didn't see the point. Tommy was grieving for his friend and she figured at that point it didn't matter. Then she died and became a vampire and did her best to hide it from him but that didn't work out so well. Caroline was very thankful for that. Tommy was the only one in her family that didn't judge her what she had become, he loved her no matter what.

Finding a table upstairs, she set the shot and drink down along with her clutch before looking out over the crowd. In high school she had been the popular girl that liked to party, but some people saw her as shallow and that always hurt. Even if they didn't know the real her, but when the guy she liked at the time picked her friend over her, that really did make her wonder why. Why did she always fall for the wrong guys? Shaking her head at the negative thought to clear her mind. That was in the past and she was swearing off men, at least that was what she was telling herself.

Grabbing her phone out of her bag, she snapped a picture of the party before attaching it to a group text.

 _Caroline Forbes: Picture Message Attached_

 _Caroline Forbes: My cousin knows how to throw a party!_

 _Elena Gilbert: Are you in a club?_

 _Bonnie Bennett: Don't tell me you escaped to hide from someone._

 _Caroline Forbes: My cousin can make any place into a club._

 _Caroline Forbes: We've been here for a few hours and the man of the hour hasn't shown up. Just needed some time to decompress. I let this guy in and when Tommy was taking me to the airport I find out that I was with a guy that had a girlfriend._

 _Elena Gilbert: Just remember that you are there to have fun and to spend time with your cousin. Mystic Falls will be here when you are ready to come back._

 _Bonnie Bennett: I'm sure there will be someone there you can distract yourself with._

 _Caroline Forbes: I miss you guys. I'll call you later this week._

 _Elena Gilbert: Have fun Care!_

 _Bonnie Bennett: Enjoy yourself!_

Smiling, she knew that her friends cold cheer her up even from so far away. Even though she left home to come and visit with her cousin she could never really leave her friends behind. When the music stopped playing she saw that Oliver had arrived to his welcome back party.

"Everybody, hey! Man of the hour!" Tommy shouted to the crowd that came to celebrate the return of the playboy from Starling City. "And ladies, please give this man a proper homecoming."

Watching as Oliver made his way to a stage, Caroline felt her breath catch. Oliver Queen was _definitely_ not the same person she remembered from that summer five years ago.

"Thank you very much everybody!" Oliver called out, looking around the party.

Approaching his best friend with two shot glasses in his hands and handed him one. "Ollie, Ollie, Ollie, Ollie."

Glancing up the stairs he spotted his cousin raise hers to him and he did the same before downing the shot.

"I missed Tequila!" Oliver called out and the crowd cheered.

Caroline knew that she probably should head back down to the party where the guest of honor was now, but she couldn't. This was a party for welcoming Oliver Queen home and she was happy that her cousin had his best friend back, but now that he was back so was the pain of learning that she was the other woman for a summer. The way Oliver acted that summer she would have never guessed that he had a girlfriend and if she had known, she would never have had snuck off so many times to meet him.

So she stayed upstairs, but instead of her little spot, she moved towards somewhere a little quieter. Tommy had told her about the Observatory Floor when they first arrived before the party goers started to come. As she made her way over there, she stopped walking when she heard voices talking.

"When she died…did she suffer?" a woman asked.

Knowing she was out of sight of the people upstairs, Caroline stayed where she was. It wasn't that she wanted to eavesdrop on their conversation, but she knew if she walked anymore the couple talking would hear the clicking of her heels and she could tell by the woman's tone of voice that this was a delicate topic. The last thing she wanted to do was deny the woman the answer she wanted.

"No." Oliver said after a moment.

"I think about her every day." the female voice said.

"Me, too."

"I guess we still have one thing in common then. I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but…if you need someone to talk about what happened to you, I'm here," she told him and then there was a pause before she spoke again. "Something wrong?"

"I asked somebody to do something. They didn't do it," he told her. "Laurel….you always saw the best in me. Right now, that's what you're doing. Looking at me and you're wondering if that island changed me somehow. If it made me a better person. It didn't. Stay away from me. Otherwise…I'm just gonna hurt you again, but this time it'll be worse. Gotta roll. I got five years of debauchery to catch up on."

 _Laurel._

 _Laurel Lance._

That was the name of the girlfriend Oliver had when she met him and as it so happens the woman that her cousin had very strong feelings for.

"You know what Oliver?" Laurel said as the click of her heels started towards the other direction that Caroline was in. "You're wrong. That island did change you. At least now you're honest."

By the sound of the clicking of Laurel's heels, she left and Caroline was going to attempt to quietly walk off.

"Do you enjoy listening to other people's conversations?" Oliver called out to her, making Caroline freeze in her tracks. Turning to face him, she could see the surprise in his eyes. "Caroline?"

"Hello Oliver."

"I didn't expect-"

"To see me?" she asked, cutting him off. "I could tell. Tommy didn't tell you that I am visiting him?"

"No, he didn't," Oliver said. "I see he gave you the bracelet back."

"Yeah, he did," Caroline said taking a deep breath. "I always thought you were a smart guy, but apparently you have no concept on what a secret is."

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked.

"You told my cousin that I left my bracelet poolside at your place the day before I left your city. The only problem with that was I spent that morning with you, alone and the rest of the day with Tommy. He was never with us."

"I guess I forgot," Oliver said, lying to her. "It has been five years. Tommy probably figured I was confused."

"He's not an idiot," Caroline told him. "Not like I am."

"How are you an idiot?" Oliver asked, looking at her with curiosity.

"Because I trusted you way too easily. I thought a friend of Tommy's would treat me with the respect he gave to his friend, but you didn't. I hate that I didn't know you had a girlfriend when you were with me. You made me fall for you and that is why I'm an idiot."

Feeling the tears in her eyes, she turned her back on him and started to walk away when she felt his hand grasp her upper arm and turn her back around. "What is-"

She didn't get the chance to finish her question because suddenly his lips were on hers. It took her by surprise and it brought back the memories of the summer of the way he would kiss her and make her breathless.

Pushing him away, anger took over. Oliver was built and so when she pushed him away from her, he didn't go far. "Don't! You don't get to kiss me. Ever!"

"Caroline-"

Dropping his hand from her he looked at her and decided that this was not the time for them to get into this argument. "We should talk. But I have to go right now. How about lunch tomorrow?"

"Go to hell Oliver."

Without another word Caroline left him standing there. What she hadn't noticed was that her cousin had witnessed the kiss from the little nook she had been in earlier. Once she was outside, she pulled out her phone as she started walking away from the party.

 _Caroline: I'm not feeling well so I'm heading home. Don't come home early on my part, enjoy your self._

 _Tommy: Feel better. I'll check in on you when I come home. Oh don't forget you have a lunch thing with Laurel. She said that she was looking forward to meeting you._

 _Caroline: Where am I supposed to be meeting her?_

 _Tommy: At her office. I'll be sure to drop you off, but it will just be the two of you. Are you okay with that?_

 _Caroline: I know she's important to you, so yeah, I would love to have lunch with her._

After walking for a little while, Caroline finally hailed a cab and took it back to the home of Malcolm Merlyn. The anger was still flowing off of her and at the same time she felt so confused. How could Oliver say such horrible things to Laurel and then kiss her after she argued with him. It just didn't make sense. Was it an act or was the real Oliver Queen shining through?

Paying the cab driver, Caroline got out and went into the house. Slipping out of her heels, she picked them up before heading to the staircase that would lead upstairs to her temporary bedroom. Once she was in the bedroom that she was staying in, she closed the bedroom door behind her. As soon as she was in a pair of comfortable pajamas that she had put into the empty dresser earlier, she crawled into bed with her phone.

Looking at the screen it had a text from her cousin, one of her friends back home and a number she didn't recognize.

 _Tommy: You okay with me staying at Laurel's tonight? I think she's a bit shook up after talking to Oliver._

Smiling, Caroline shook her head. Her cousin was in deep with this Laurel Lance and she was happy for him.

 _Caroline: I'm just going to fall asleep in a little bit. Pick me up for the lunch with Laurel?_

 _Tommy: Yeah, I'll be back in the morning._

 _Caroline: Night Tommy._

 _Tommy: Night Caroline._

Ignoring the number she didn't recognize, Caroline went to the message from her friend back home.

 _Elena: How was the party?_

Caroline knew it was late back home, which meant her friend couldn't sleep. Even though she felt exhausted, she knew she wouldn't be getting to sleep right away.

 _Caroline: Exhausting. Oliver and I had words and then he kissed me._

 _Elena: He kissed you?_

 _Caroline: It didn't mean anything. At least not to me. He said some awful things to his ex. I just don't think I should go down that road._

 _Elena: Are you sure you aren't playing it too safe?_

 _Caroline: He is Tommy's best friend and I betrayed him once by doing that and I can't do it again. Not to Tommy and not to myself. You saw how big of a mess I was after that summer._

 _Elena: I remember. I just want you to be happy Caroline._

 _Caroline: One day._

Exiting the chat with her friend, she opened the message from the unknown number and rolled her eyes. She didn't want to know how he had gotten her number. It was doubtful that Tommy had given it to him.

 _Oliver: Caroline, I want you to have my number so that we can talk later._

Ignoring him had crossed her mind, but if she didn't tell him that she didn't want to speak to him then he might just show up and that was the last thing she wanted. She supposed telling him to go to hell wasn't clear enough for him.

 _Caroline: What part of go to hell made you think I actually want to talk to you?_

 _Oliver: I understand that you were speaking in anger. There has been something I've wanted to say for the last five years. Please._

 _Caroline: Not interested. Lose my number._

* * *

"After you left tonight, I went to look for my cousin." Tommy said as he had a drink of the wine Laurel had offered him once he had gotten to her apartment.

"Sorry I missed meeting her." Laurel said.

"She texted saying she was looking forward to having lunch with you tomorrow. I'll drop her off at your office and then the two of you can go where ever you plan to go."

"I'm glad," Laurel said. "So you went to look for her. Did you find her?"

"Yeah, I found her," Tommy said. "I suspected that summer when she was disappearing all the time, but I was never sure. Tonight I saw Oliver kiss her."

"Oliver kissed your cousin?"

"She pushed him away and told him to go to hell, but yeah, he clear as day kissed her. She then stormed off and texted me that she wasn't feeling well and decided to go home."

"You should have gone home to her."

"I know Caroline pretty well. The last thing she wants to do is talk about it. And I didn't want to take the chance that we would fight about it."

"At lunch tomorrow, I'll talk to her about it. How's that?"

"Sounds great."

Leaning in Tommy kissed Laurel and when the kiss broke he smiled at her.

"How about we go to bed?" Laurel suggested with a grin.

"You read my mind."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Let me know what you think!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: So sorry for the wait on the chapter, but I keep going over it and trying to find the mistake I believe I made, but I haven't been able to that with family stuff and transferring things over to my new laptop. At least now the computer won't overheat and turn off while I'm writing.  
_**

 ** _A/N2: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Arrow or any of the characters. I might have an OC show up at some point, but not sure yet._**

 ** _A/N3: Huge thanks to sparkyCSI for all her help with this._**

 ** _A/N4: If anyone knows a beta that I could use for this story, it would help me greatly!_**

* * *

 ** _fantasylover4evr_** ** _: I am so glad that you enjoyed the start. I hope you continue to enjoy it. :)_**

 ** _dalila3439_** ** _: I am trying! I think I_** ** _'m getting a feel for it more and more, but I am trying to keep the characters in check._**

 ** _BethanyRose92_** ** _: Oh! That makes me so happy! I just kept thinking about them over and over until I just finally got a sorta idea of how I could make it work._**

 ** _Miabug02_** ** _: I_** ** _'m glad that you still think so. :)_**

 ** _VampireSa5m1993_** ** _: I'm kinda to blame because I get distracted by so many things and whatnot, but I am trying to get back to this one._**

* * *

 ** _Three_**

The day following the party, Caroline found herself having her doubts about going to lunch with Tommy's girlfriend. Her cousin was the only person in this city that knew exactly what she was. Part of her thought about telling Laurel to scare her off from Tommy, but she knew that wouldn't go over well with her cousin.

Feeling the phone on her bed vibrate, Caroline blindly felt for it. Looking at the screen she saw it was a text from Tommy.

 _Tommy: Do I need to have someone on the staff wake you up?_

 _Caroline: No, I've been up for awhile._

 _Tommy: I need to run some errands before I come get you. I need to talk to Oliver about him coming back from the dead. So give me an hour and a half or so and I should be home. Everything ok?_

 _Caroline: Yeah, just enjoying the silence that is in this place._

 _Tommy: When Dad and I aren't fighting that place is usually very quiet._

 _Caroline: I can imagine. I'm gonna get ready soon. Hopefully I'll be done when you get here._

 _Tommy: How long does it take you to get ready?_

 _Tommy: Wait, don't answer that. I don't want to know._

 _Caroline: Haha. See you when you get here._

Laying the phone back down on the bed, Caroline knew she needed to start to get ready since she wanted to be done and ready by the time Tommy got home. Sitting up bed, she ran a hand through her hair before letting out a long sigh. She could feel that this was already going to be a very long day.

Making her way into the bathroom that was connected to the room, she started to organize what make up she was going to use. When she glanced into the mirror, she couldn't help but look at herself.

"I'm such a liar," Caroline whispered to herself. "Tommy is never going to forgive me."

After speaking those words, the tears just started to flow. Backing up to the wall, she slid down and just sat there and cried over how she was the one to betray her cousin's trust. Keeping the secret for five years had been hard, but now that Oliver was back and she was also back in Starling City, everything was different.

Page Break

"Hey! Caroline! Are you ready?" Tommy called out as he made his way to her bedroom while she stayed in his family home.

When Caroline was back home in Mystic Falls the room was empty. No one really came and stayed in the home besides Tommy and Malcolm. Tommy always said that there would be a room for her in their home and so over the years he started referring to it as her room. Even if by chance someone came and stayed with them, they would never stay in that room.

"Care?"

"Tommy, can you call Laurel and tell her that I'm not up to lunch today?"

Tommy knew his cousin very well and she had been looking forward to this lunch just hours ago and now she was in her bathroom and was telling him she could no longer go just wasn't her.

"Caroline?" Tommy spoke through the door. When he could hear her sniffles on the other side. "Are you decent?"

"No," Caroline said as she continued to cry from her spot on the floor in her bathroom. "Just go away Tommy. Please."

Knowing that she was saying that to get him to leave, Tommy took a deep breath and took the chance and tried opening the door. Luckily it opened up. Stepping inside the bathroom, his heart broke. His cousin was sitting on the floor, her back to the wall next to the jetted bathtub and her eyes were swollen from the tears that were falling from her eyes. Blonde hair was thrown up into a messy bun and she looked like she had started to get ready for the lunch with Laurel when something happened.

Taking the spot next to her, he sat down and didn't say anything. It wasn't that he didn't want to know what was going on with her, but he just wanted her to know that he was there for her. Whatever she was going through, if it were from her newish life as a vampire or whatever, he wasn't going to stop supporting her, ever. Taking her hand into his, he squeezed it.

"I don't know what's the matter, but I'm here for you. We can have Laurel bring lunch here if you want?"

"How can you sit here, next to me knowing I'm the worst person in the world?" Caroline asked, as she turned her tearful gaze to him. "You should hate me as much as I hate me right now."

"Never going to happen."

"I couldn't even blame you if you did," Caroline said bringing her knees to her chest, before placing her chin upon them. "You would have every right. We always said we could be honest with one another and after I lied about being a vampire and you forgave me I wanted to tell you but I didn't think it was fair to you."

"Tell me what it is and I'll let you know that you are over reacting."

"That summer I was here, I know you know I was sneaking out a lot to see someone. Someone I met here."

"You weren't that great about sneaking out, but continue."

"You were right when you said that I needed to have fun that summer. I really needed it and I knew you would always have my back here. Like when you didn't tell Oliver that I was seventeen and not twenty one."

"To be honest, he never really asked."

"I was seeing Oliver that summer. He said he had just gotten out of a relationship and wasn't looking for anything serious which was fine cause I wasn't either. But by the end of the summer, my heart didn't feel the same way."

"You were sneaking out to see my best friend? Oliver Queen?"

"I hated lying to you. I wanted to tell you so bad, but I just couldn't. I was so stupid. I'm still stupid."

"No, you were young and naive."

"I'll start packing my bags. I know you don't want me around."

Making sure that she didn't move by keeping her hand locked in his, Tommy looked at the pain in her eyes before tugging her closer so he could wrap his arms around her. "I don't care what happened, I'm just sorry that you felt that you couldn't tell me."

"I was going to," Caroline told him. "But then he died. And now he's back and its like all coming back since I'm also back here."

"You aren't the same person you were back then," Tommy reminded her. "You are so much stronger. So how about you dry those tears and we head out for lunch?"

"You don't think she'll mind that we are so late?" Caroline asked him.

"Not at all."

* * *

"By the way, your cute friend's here. With a blonde girl."

Glancing up, Laurel Lance saw Tommy Merlyn along with his cousin. She had seen pictures of the girl that Tommy had a very tight relationship with. The girl was beautiful and she couldn't see any resemblance between them except for their piercing blue eyes.

"You left the party pretty quick last night," Tommy commented when they had her attention. "Even after I made sure the bar was stocked with Pinot Noir."

"It wasn't really my scene." Laurel told him.

"Mine either," Caroline said with a smile. "I have an excellent idea what we can do with all that wine. It has nothing to do with Oliver Queen and every intent of movies."

Ignoring his cousin, Tommy looked to Laurel. "I thought you and Oliver-"

"You spent the night at her place after the party and you didn't bother to ask that night or the morning after?" Caroline asked, interrupting him.

"There's nothing between Oliver and I. Not anymore." Laurel said, clearing the air.

"Here I thought the only thing between you and Oliver was us." Tommy said.

"I wouldn't exactly characterize us as an "us," Tommy."

"Then what would you call it?" He asked her.

"A lapse."

"That's quite a few lapses…" he told her thoughtfully. "Your place, my place, my place again, your place last night."

"Oh, come on, Merlyn. We both know that you're not a one girl type of guy."

"Depends on the girl."

"As amusing as this is," Caroline said cutting into the banter between the lovers. "I'm actually getting really hungry."

"Right, let me grab my bag and we can go."

"Dinah Laurel Lance always trying to save the world." Tommy said with a smirk upon his face.

"Hey. If I don't try and save it, who will?"

* * *

"Starlight Café?" Caroline asked, seeing the name as she and Laurel stopped outside of it.

"I hope you don't mind," she said, looking at the younger woman. "I've been wanting to come here for awhile and this gave me the opportunity."

"No," Caroline said. "I mean, I don't mind."

Walking inside the café, they were seated outside. After the waitress handed them the menus and walked away with drink menus, Caroline could feel the urge to feed on her. Taking a deep breath and not breathing through her nose, she calmed herself down. Thinking back to the last time that she fed on blood, she knew it was before she came to Starling City, but not that close. She would have to ask Tommy how to get to Central City so she didn't attract unwanted attention in his city.

"So the last time you were here I was out of town," Laurel said as she placed her menu down. "I guess I wanted to get to know you this time while you were here."

"It doesn't feel like I was here five years ago," Caroline said as she set down her menu as well. "I swear it feels like it was only a year or two ago."

"So you met Oliver when you were here?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, right off the bat. He wanted to go to some club with Tommy," she said, remembering. "He was at Tommy's place when we got back from the airport."

"Sounds about right," Laurel smiled. "The two of them have been best friends since we were young."

"I'm sure they were always getting into some sort of trouble."

"They still do," Laurel said. "Didn't Tommy tell you that he and Oliver got kidnapped?"

"Wait, what?" Caroline asked, just as the waitress came up to take their orders. Although her hunger was for something else entirely, Caroline ordered the chicken alfredo. Laurel ordered a wrap that was filled with veggies and something else that Caroline didn't catch because the words Tommy and kidnapped had been thrown at her. As soon as the waitress had left, Caroline looked at Laurel. "Tommy was kidnapped? When?"

"It was right after Oliver came back. My father is a detective with Starling City and I actually heard it from him."

"What did the kidnappers want?" Caroline asked, wanting to know everything that happened.

"I'm not sure. I was told that Tommy didn't see much, but Oliver says that a guy in a green hood saved them."

"A guy in a green hood?" Caroline asked, confused. "Like a green sweatshirt with hood? Did they drug them cause it sounds a little far fetched."

"I'm not sure there are many people that believe it." Laurel said.

Thinking that Tommy had been put into such a dangerous situation did not sit well with his cousin. Kidnappers taking Oliver and Tommy and some person in a green hood saved them for what reason? There was only one thing that would ease her mind about the situation and that would be talking to Tommy, but for now that wasn't an option and she didn't want to be a rude lunch date for the woman that her cousin had obvious feelings for.

"I think you are good for him," Caroline stated as the waitress came and placed their orders in front of them. "Tommy, I mean. He's different when he's with you. The word I would use is happier."

"Tommy isn't like Oliver," Laurel admitted. "At least I'm hoping that he isn't. With Oliver I was constantly worrying if I was the only one he would be seeing. And honestly I wasn't. I'm sure Tommy told you about my younger sister Sara."

"He did," Caroline told her. "I'm sorry for your loss. Death is never easy no matter how it comes."

"Thank you," Laurel said with a half smile. "Some days are easier than others."

"I feel like you and I could be friends."

"I'd like that."

"But in order to do so I feel like I should be honest and what I'm going to say might ruin the chances of us being friends."

"Honesty is always appreciated." Laurel told her.

"Don't blame Tommy because he didn't know about it until right before he dropped me off. I lied to him for the last five years about it."

"Okay, go on."

"Five years ago when I came here to get away from everything back home I met Oliver and he made me feel special. Back home the guys that I want, never wanted me and I was still in that mind set when I met him."

"You slept with Oliver five years ago?" Laurel asked, needing to know the answer.

"He told me that he had just gotten out of a relationship. I didn't even think about asking Tommy about it and so I slept with him and I snuck out to go meet him. For the whole time that I was here I was doing that."

Reaching across the table, Laurel took Caroline's hand into her own. Slowly, Caroline looked up into the other woman's eyes. She could feel the tears in her eyes, but she had brought this on herself and had no one else to blame but herself. And that is what she had been doing for the past five years.

"Oliver lied to us both," Laurel said finally speaking. "Don't waste your tears on him. It just seems to me that we have more in common that I had originally thought."

Before Caroline could reply, her phone went off. Letting go of Caroline's hand, she pulled it out. "Will you be upset if I take you to the courthouse before taking you back to the office with me? My boss needs me to do something and-"

"Let's get these to go."

"Thank you," Laurel said. "Not just for coming to the courthouse, but for telling me the truth. I know it couldn't have been easy."

* * *

"Now, onto the offices. Everyone is waiting to meet you there."

The way Moira Queen spoke would make a stranger believe she was conducting a business deal and not talking with her family after legally having her son brought back to the land of the living.

"Uh, Mom. That was, uh…a little bit heavier than I was expecting it to be." Oliver told her as he looked at her. "Can we do that tomorrow?"

"Of course." Moira said.

"Thank you." Oliver told her, relieved before she and Walter walked away.

"Last week you couldn't wait to get to the company." Tommy commented.

"Tommy, I'd just spent five years away from civilianization. I wasn't exactly thinking straight."

Neither Tommy, nor Oliver had noticed that Caroline and Laurel were walking in their direction until they were right in front of them. Oliver was shocked to say the least. It could have been from seeing Laurel or it was from seeing Laurel and Caroline together.

"I…Hi." Oliver finally said.

"Hi." Tommy said as well, before leaning towards his cousin and kissing her cheek, as if he hadn't seen her earlier.

"What are you doing here?" Laurel asked, getting straight to the point.

"Oh, they were bringing me back from the dead. Legally speaking," he told her. "What are you doing here?"

"My job." Laurel told him.

"Right." Oliver said before glancing at Caroline.

"Did you run into a door?" Caroline asked. "Cause you have bruising under that eye that wasn't there at Tommy's party for you."

"Those solid doors at the Queen Mansion can really do a number on you." Tommy said before Oliver could tell his cousin that Tommy had punched him for his secret relationship with his cousin while dating Laurel. It had been bad enough that he crossed that line, but doing that to Laurel and Caroline had not been fair to either one of them.

"More like the D.A's job, Laurel." The laywer that was with them stated.

Oliver extended his hand to the woman to the right of Laurel. "Hi, Oliver Queen."

"Like anyone in this city doesn't know who you are." Caroline muttered under her breath, but it was apparently loud enough for Laurel to hear because she smirked at her words.

"Emily Nocenti."

"Oliver just got back from five years on an uncharted island. Before that, he was cheating on me with my sister and his best friend's cousin. He was with my sister when she died. And last week, he told me to stay away from him. It was really good advice. Excuse us."

Without waiting for another word from Oliver or anyone else, Laurel linked her arm with Caroline's and they walked off together.

"It was nice to meet you." Emily said.

"Yeah, let's go." The lawyer said and then they also walked back Oliver and Tommy to follow Laurel and Caroline.

"Come on, buddy, shake it off. Let's go."

"When did Laurel and Caroline become friends?"

"Probably at lunch today."

"They had lunch?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, they did," Tommy said as they headed to leave. "Don't tell Caroline where you got the bruised face. I don't think she wants to know about our fight."

"Tommy, that wasn't a fight," Oliver told him. "That was me getting what I deserved after what I did to your cousin five years ago.

Tommy stopped and pulled his phone out of his pocked when it started to vibrate.

 _Malcolm Merlyn: Family dinner tomorrow night. Just you, Caroline and myself at Table Salt. Reservations are for seven. Don't be late._

"Tommy?" Oliver said getting his friend's attention. "Everything okay?"

"My father wants to have a family dinner tomorrow. Not sure how Caroline is going to feel about this."

"Does she not get along with Malcolm?"

"My father doesn't approve of her troubling stint back in Mystic Falls," Tommy admitted. "He wanted her mother to send her here so she could be taken care of better."

"Sounds like he wanted to help."

"Not in the right way," Tommy sighed. "He wanted to use what was going on with her to his advantage. She knows, but I was hoping they wouldn't see each other for awhile."

"She's living under his roof."

"I know," Tommy said. "But how often does Malcolm Merlyn come home? Not very. But I brought her here, so I guess this is my fault. Whatever he wants, I will deal with. She's young and doesn't deserve to get caught up in his web."

"She's the same age as us Tommy," Oliver pointed out. "Maybe she can stand on her own two feet."

"She's almost twenty-one," Tommy admitted. "She doesn't have a clue who the real Malcolm Merlyn is."

"What do you mean she is twenty? She was twenty-one when she was here that summer. You can't go back in age."

"Actually she was seventeen at the time of her last visit. I wanted her to have a good time so I needed to make sure that she could get into the clubs. If I had known my best friend would go after her when I told him she was off limits, well then maybe I would have told the truth about how old she was back then. All in the past now, right Ollie?"

"All in the past." Oliver said before they left the courthouse.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Let me know what you guys think!**_


End file.
